Perfect
by SLynn
Summary: Ben doesn't do heights.  Ben/Leslie


**Title: Perfect  
Author: **SLynn**  
Rating: **E**  
Pairing: **Ben/Leslie  
**Spoilers: **3x07  
**Disclaimer: **Does anyone actually read this?**  
**

**Notes: **My first (complete) Parks & Rec fic! Written for forgetregret009's prompt in the Hiatus Fest Redux thread in the leslie_ben comm on LJ!

**Summary: **Ben doesn't do heights.

"Okay," Leslie smiled, pulling on Ben's arm. "Just one left."

"I'm pretty sure we've hit them all," Ben said as he dug in his heels just enough to ensure she'd have to pull a little harder, but ultimately gave in, stumbling forward and lightly crashing into her side with a crooked smile on his face.

"No," she said, shaking her head a bit manically. "Not yet. I saved the best for last. I always go on the Ferris wheel last. It's a Leslie Knope tradition. Come on!"

"Oh," Ben said, stopping for real this time. "No... I don't think... It's late, isn't it? Isn't the festival about to close or... something?"

"Don't be silly."

"You know what? You should go without me. You should. I might mess up your tradition or... or..."

"You don't want to go?" Leslie asked, her face falling in an instant.

Ben looked up and sighed before turning his eyes back to hers. She looked so sad and he hated to think that he'd caused that, even for a moment.

"Here's the thing," he said, swallowing his pride. "I'm not great with heights."

"But you went on the roller coaster."

"Yeah."

"You didn't have fun?"

"It was okay," he lied.

The way she stared at him told him that she knew the truth.

"It was quick," he explained. "We were up and down before I knew it and we weren't in front and... well, this is different. This is higher and it stays up there a lot longer. And, oh God, it rocks and you're just sitting there without a seatbelt or harness or anything but some flimsy bar -"

"Stop it."

"Sorry."

"Okay, but the thing of it is that I've kind of already reached my embarrassment quota for the week and..."

"So you're a little scared," Leslie said after a beat. "So what? It's not like I'm going to laugh at you or... "

Ben raised his eyebrows and held his tongue.

"All right," she admitted. "I might laugh, but only a little, but come on! I promise it'll be fun."

"Can you promise I won't die?"

"You won't die."

"No one has ever died on this thing?"

"Not this one."

Ben's eyes went wide and Leslie laughed.

"I'm kidding," she said. "Are you coming or not?"

Ben looked up at the monster looming before him and sighed, determined to say no. But then, he caught Leslie's eyes again and she was smiling so brightly and her hands were balled up under her chin in anticipation...

"Okay," he found himself saying and before he knew it, Leslie was jumping in delight and dragging him the rest of the way to the ride.

Ben kept his head down as he took big, deep breaths, the entire wait in line. He kept repeating, over and over in his head, 'you can do this' and 'it's no big deal' but that did nothing to calm his nerves. The closer they got to the front, the more he felt like bolting, but he didn't. He didn't because Leslie was so excited, so giddy at the prospect of ending what had been a fantastic festival on her most favorite ride and part of him was just as excited as she was that she wanted to spend this time with him... he couldn't leave now. Ben wasn't sure he could ever leave after this.

"Ready?" she asked, still beaming as they sat down together.

Ben just nodded numbly.

"Really?" she asked, her voice dropping as if his nerves had worn off on her.

"Yes."

"Let's do this?" she said, the question still in her voice.

"Let's do this," he repeated.

He gave her a weak smile and nod and as he did, the ride took off without warning, causing him to lurch forward and grab the bar as if it was a lifeline.

"Still okay?" Leslie asked, sounding far less confidant than before, as the ride swung them high up into the air.

"Great," Ben said, knuckles white and eyes shut tight and sounding every bit like he might throw up.

For a minute Leslie just watched him, unable to enjoy this moment - her favorite moment of any festival - because Ben was so obviously pained and it was all her fault. She made him get on this ride, and he really hadn't wanted to. She now had to make it right again.

"Hey," she said gently, placing her hand over his and giving it a light squeeze. "It's fine. And really... really beautiful. If you want to look. If you don't... I completely understand."

Ben felt the pressure of her hand on his and loosened his own grip enough to wrap his fingers around hers, letting go of the bar entirely after a moment and even daring to open his eyes, just a little bit, to catch sight of their now entwined fingers.

He took a deep breath that relaxed her more than it did him, she was so relieved to see him not freaking out. And she smiled brightly once more - brighter than all the lights combined, he couldn't help but think - as he looked in her eyes and finally leaned back, or maybe a little towards her, he couldn't be certain.

"Better?" she asked, her eyes hopeful and light and, well, beautiful.

Ben swallowed hard, looked down at their hands once more and nodded.

"Perfect."

**The End**


End file.
